


To Wake a Sleeping Bug

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But not quite, F/M, Kinda, Ladrien June, ladrien fluff, ladrien june 2018, more like just the concept, sorta a sleeping beauty au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: Adrien had tried everything he could think of to wake Ladybug up after she got hit by the latest akuma, but nothing had worked. The only option left was was what Plagg suggested: kiss her and hope for the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for Ladrien June but I liked it so much that I thought I would post it separately hehe.  
> 

Ladybug generally didn't go around during the day unless there was an akuma or some other sorts of trouble that she had to deal with. Patrol was for night times, and other than that, there wasn't any need to transform. So when Adrien returned his room after a particularly long photoshoot and saw Ladybug swinging past outside, he instantly felt a bit concerned and wondered whether there was an akuma that he hadn't noticed yet. 

 

He dropped his bag on the floor, ignoring Plagg's protests, and ran over to the window to get a closer look at Ladybug who had seemed to have slowed down. She looked... wobbly. Even more worried now, Adrien shoved open the window and called out to her. She had stopped completely by then and was regarding him. He waved her over, hoping she would come and tell him what was going on. If it was an akuma he should transform, but Ladybug didn't quite look ready for battle. She almost seemed to be swaying slightly as she stood on the roof across from him. After a moment’s hesitation, she swung towards him and tumbled less than gracefully through the window. He caught her before she hit the ground and helped her stand upright again. Now that he was closer, he could see that Ladybug looked incredibly tired, to the point of falling asleep right where she stood. "Ladybug? Are you alright?" He asked, a worried look crossing his face as she yawned and seemed to sink into him. 

 

"Y-yeah... akuma... sleeping... You close..." She managed to mumble. 

 

Adrien frowned. From what he could understand from her jumbled and increasingly slurred explanation, there was an akuma that caused people to fall asleep... and if her yawns were anything to go by, Ladybug had been hit. This was not good. This was not good at all. He gave her shoulder a gentle shake. "Come on Ladybug, you gotta stay awake."

 

"Noo... sleep..." Her eyes fluttered close and she fell into him, and they both tumbled to the floor. 

 

Adrien cradled Ladybug's head and shifted so he could sit up properly. She let out a soft sigh and curled into him and he bit his lip. Ladybug was asleep now and he wasn't sure what to do. He could transform and go fight the akuma but if he happened to get hit then they'd  _really_  be in trouble. And besides, he needed Ladybug to cleanse the akuma afterwards and she couldn't do that if she was sleeping. His only other option was to try wake Ladybug up again. As much as he hated to disturb her, it was for the good of everyone else. 

 

So, reluctantly, Adrien scooped Ladybug up and placed her down gently on his couch. Just because he was going to wake her up didn't mean she had to stay on the floor. Once he had settled her down against the cushions, he stepped back and bit his lip. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to have to wake her so soon. Nevertheless, he bent down and gently shook her shoulder. "Ladybug. Come on, you gotta wake up."

 

From beside him, Plagg scoffed. "She's asleep because of an akuma. You'll have to do better than that to wake her up, Kid."

 

Adrien glanced up at the smug black kwami. "Well what do you suggest then?" He asked. 

 

"Wait here." Plagg said, before zipping off to fetch whatever it was he wanted to get. 

 

Adrien sat down on the floor beside the couch and waited patiently for Plagg to get back, idly tracing the back of Ladybug's hand that was resting near him. 

 

Pretty soon, the kwami returned and Adrien eyed the bucket he was carrying suspiciously, until it hit him what the kwami was doing. "Plagg, no!" He gasped, jumping up to try stop him, but as he did so, his hand hit the bucket, tilting it. Icy cold water splashed out all over Ladybug and the couch and him. 

 

Adrien half expected Ladybug to sit up coughing and spluttering, but she didn't. She remained completely asleep, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "Plagg yes." He heard his kwami mutter and he turned to him with a glare. 

 

" _Plagg_." He hissed. 

 

"What?" The kwami in question shrugged innocently. "It almost worked."

 

"No, it didn't. And now we're all wet and so is the couch!"

 

Plagg didn't seem that bothered by the information. "It'll dry." He said. "We just have to wake Ladybug up unless you want to battle the akuma on your own."

 

Adrien glanced down at Ladybug and frowned. If the ice-cold water hadn't woken her up, he wasn't sure what would. While he was thinking about what to do, he went to get a couple of towels from his bathroom. When he came back, he noticed that Ladybug had started to shiver in her sleep because of the freezing water. He wrapped her up in a towel and shifted her over to his bed. There was no point keeping her on a wet couch. The rest of the towels he had gathered were chucked onto the couch to soak up the rest of the water. 

 

...

 

An hour later, Adrien had tried every possible method of waking someone up that he could think of, and Ladybug was still asleep. It was seeming very likely that he would have to battle the akuma on his own and somehow find a way to purify it, because his lady would just not wake up. He had even tried searching the internet for ways to wake someone, but none of it had been helpful. "I just don't get it, Plagg." He sighed. "It's like she's in a coma or something. Nothing I do works."

 

Plagg hummed thoughtfully, floating in front of Ladybug's face. "It's like that fairytale." He remarked. "Where the princess was sleeping and nothing would wake her."

 

"Sleeping Beauty?" 

 

"Yeah, that's the one. The akuma could have some sort of effect like that."

 

Adrien stared at his kwami, who, for once, was being helpful, then turned his gaze back to Ladybug on his bed. His cheeks flushed when he realised that Sleeping Beauty awoke because she was kissed by her prince and he wondered idly if it would work in this case. As if guessing what Adrien was thinking, Plagg rolled his eyes. "Just kiss her already and be done with it." He scoffed. 

 

Adrien bit his lip, then bent down enough to brush their lips together, though he somewhat doubted that it would work. But nothing else had so far, so it was worth a shot. 

No sooner had his lips touched hers than her eyes fluttered open. Adrien sprang back, his face turning deep red as he stuttered out a surprised, "Ladybug!"

 

She struggled into a sitting position, staring back at him in equal parts surprise and confusion. "Adrien?" She asked groggily. "Uh... what-"

 

"Akuma!" He squeaked out, cutting her off before she could ask any questions. "There's an akuma. You were um- you were asleep, but you should probably go now." He jumped up and grabbed her wrist, guiding her towards his window. "Bye, good luck." 

 

Ladybug watched in slight confusion still as he flustered about, but she did as he said, hopping up on the window sill and letting out one last yawn before waving goodbye to him and taking off. He sank to the ground and sighed shakily. "Plagg," he whispered. "I just kissed Ladybug and she woke up." He laughed giddily. "I'm her prince."

 

Plagg sighed. He was going to hear this from his human at least a couple more times before he snapped out of his daze. Until then, he would eat his cheese and wait to transform, like Adrien was bound to remember to do at some point. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was officially the most embarrassed person in Paris. Not that anyone really knew that, though, but she felt that the title was worth recognising. As soon as she had arrived home after the latest akuma attack, she had dropped her transformation and gone straight to her computer to check out the news about it. Her memory of the battle was seeming a little fuzzy and she had a feeling that she might have been hit by the akuma because all she remembered was waking up in Adrien's room. She had only stayed for half a minute after that as he had ushered her out pretty quickly, completely flustered for some unknown reason. She had gone through the rest of the battle feeling completely confused and disoriented and had wanted to clear things up. 

 

But what she had found had only made her cheeks burn. The akuma had apparently been sending people into deep sleeps, and judging from what she could remember,  _she_  had fallen asleep. On Adrien. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he then had to drag her off the floor onto his bed where she would be comfortable. 

 

And once she had done a little bit more digging into it, she found that the only way to wake someone up from the akuma's spell was by a  _kiss_ , and she hadn't been able to calm down since.  _Adrien_  would have had to  _kiss_  her. He had somehow thought that it would work, and it had. She had woken up. That would explain why Adrien had been so red-faced when she did. Maybe he hadn't been expecting it to work. Did he decide to do it himself or did someone tell him to? Her mind had not stopped racing and she couldn't stop thinking about it. He had  _kissed_  her. 

To clear her head so she'd actually be able to focus on the homework she had to catch up on, she decided to briefly transform and take a run around the city. She was soon suited up and racing across the rooftops, letting the harsh breeze hit her face.

 

Soon, she found herself standing on the roof across from Adrien. She felt her face warming despite the cold wind, and she stared into his room. He was seated at his desk, bent over what was presumably his own homework. She bit her lip and debated whether or not she should drop by and say hi. After a moment, she swung down and knocked gently on his window. His head snapped up and he swivelled around, his eyes widening once he saw her there. She waved shyly at him and that seemed to snap him out of the stupor he was in and he jumped up to open the window for her and let her in. "Ladybug!" He gasped. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

 

It was then that she realised that she didn't have any actual reason for being there. She had simply just decided to drop by. “Oh- I uh...” she flustered for a moment, unsure of what to say. “I just wanted to say thank you,” her hands waved vaguely in front of her. “For helping me out earlier. I uh- I read up about the akuma and I probably would’ve been in a lot of trouble if it wasn’t for you. So thank you.” She ducked her head shyly, then glanced back up and smiled at him. 

 

Now it was his turn to get flustered, but he still managed to return her smile. “I was glad to help.”

 

Before Ladybug knew what she was doing, she winked at him. “Though maybe next time kiss me when I’m actually awake.” She suggested, then her face flamed red and she realised what she said, immediately regretting everything. _Abort, abort!_

 

That was  _not_  what she had come by to say. She was just going to say a simple  _thank you,_ not suggest that she wanted to kiss him. What was he going to think of her?

 

Adrien, to his credit, was handling the situation surprisingly well, considering that Ladybug had just revealed that she  _knew_  he had kissed her earlier to wake her up. The two of them stared at each other for another painfully long moment, with equally red faces, before Ladybug cleared her throat and tore her gaze away. “Uh... I should go. Thanks again.” She rushed out, then turned to flee.

 

Adrien reached out to stop her. “Wait!” He cried out, even though he had no real plan except to get her to stay longer. His fingers wrapped around her hand and she froze in surprise. “If you- if you’d really like me to kiss you again, I’d be happy to comply.” He murmured, desperately hoping that was what she had been implying with her earlier bold statement. 

 

Ladybug’s eyes went wide and she twisted back around to face him. “Wh- what?”

 

He glanced away. “If you’d like to, of course.” He repeated. 

 

Before he could say anything more, she leaned up and let her lips brush against his. 

 

It was completely silent in his room for a second before a quiet snicker that she  _surely_  imagined broke them out of their surprised state and Ladybug turned and flung her yoyo out the window, pausing to give him a little wave before swinging away. 

 

Adrien sighed happily, watching her go. That was definitely  _not_  what he had been expectingwhen Ladybug dropped by. But he wasn’t complaining either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are such cute dorks I love them.


End file.
